


Angela's Newest Addition

by cardworkMagician



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Body Modification, F/F, Futanari, Introspection, Masturbation, Smut, the author spent twice as long working on the medical technobabble as on the smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 11:31:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19084144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardworkMagician/pseuds/cardworkMagician
Summary: Shameless smut in which Angela uses medical technology to give herself a cock and then enjoys it. Might be expanded with further chapters





	Angela's Newest Addition

     Angela Ziegler was an accomplished woman, and those accomplishments made her entitled to her foibles. The nanotechnology she’d developed at a young age had made conventional surgical techniques, from simple cutting to the biosculpt of the 2030s, irrelevant almost overnight. How else would she have been head of surgery at a major hospital less than a year after she left medical school? In truth, her role as head of surgery had been less administrative than the task usually was - her main role had been teaching surgical teams to use her new nanotechnology. Within a year, she’d left to work for Overwatch, starry eyed and full of dreams.

     The war had broken those dreams. Angela had mourned them, rebuilt them, and moved on. Nearly two decades later, Angela, at the ripe old age of thirty six, looked almost exactly like she had at twenty.

     That was one of those foibles.

     Biosculpt had been a surgical tool when it was invented in 2031. It essentially ‘retaught’ the cells of the body, forcing them into new shapes and positions. The immediate component was a predecessor to Angela’s nanotechnology, but the real genius was the way biosculpt’s long term component could alter DNA, growing the cells into new shapes and forms, correcting defects. At first, it had been used to restore deformed limbs and fix birth defects, and then to assist in rapid regrowth of damaged flesh. But it was difficult and expensive, requiring tens of hours of a doctor’s time. By the time Angela’s nanotech became commonplace, its only remaining niche was shifting the bodies of transgender people to match their comfort.

     And to keep certain people looking young and beautiful.

     Angela smiled as she closed the cap on the nanotech-laced cream of the long term biosculpt, and turned to admire herself in the mirror. Angela had used biosculpt to arrest her aging process - not an uncommon affectation among the rich. She had also enhanced her physique. Years as a doctor, working long hours and never having time for a partner, had left Angela single for most of her life. The few women she’d had in bed had rarely been satisfied with an exhausted partner, and Angela’s self esteem had suffered. Now she was adjusting to match.

     Angela’s body was, in her opinion, better than it had ever been in her twenties. She’d always been tall and blonde, but she was more slender than she’d been before, a narrower waist, but broader hips, and, in the easiest decision she’d made, her always modest chest was far bigger. Standing in front of her bathroom mirror in pajama pants and a tank top, Angela leaned forward, staring at her cleavage for a moment. Her chest was an E-cup now; large, but not obscenely so, even if she needed a bra to comfortably walk down stairs now. It felt good - it felt _sexy._

     Angela stepped back, tugging her tank top up over her chest, she glanced at her bare breasts. They stood, bare, perkier than natural breasts ever could be at her age. Her nipples were large, puffy, with broad and soft areolae - they almost disappeared into the paleness of her chest. Angela smiled, squeezing her chest. She’d done everything she could to make herself as sexy as possible.

     Well.

     Almost everything.

     Angela smiled, then tugged her tank top down and stepped out of her bathroom. She needed her computer, and she had an idea.

\---

     Angela awoke with the guaranteed dry mouth of recent biosculpt, and groaned. She shifted in her bed, reaching for the water bottle she kept by her bed, and drank, eyes closed. She laid back, eyes closed, her blonde hair hanging around her shoulders. Then she sat up, suddenly remembering what she’d done the night before.

     Angela gave a furtive look around her apartment - she’d kept it since Overwatch’s collapse, and lived in it about half a year between her humanitarian work. The main feature, of course, was her four poster bed, but otherwise she didn’t have much furniture. But the curtains were closed - she was secluded. Angela tugged down the blanket she slept under, looking down at her body.

     The biosculpt had worked.

     Angela smiled at the half hard cock that now sat between her legs.

     It wasn’t quite pale - a touch darker than the rest of her body, and her foreskin slightly darker than the rest, with blood vessels visible all along its length, which as it was soft looked to be about sixteen centimeters. She held it in her hand - it was pleasantly thick, enough that Angela could only just wrap her hand around it. Touching it didn’t feel unusual, no sparks of arousal or delight. It just felt like flesh - it wasn’t even different from touching her labia. Those were gone, of course - the vagina and the penis both derived from the bipotential gonad, after all, and biosculpt worked with what was available rather than adding material. She had a scrotum, a pair of testicles hanging below it - there, Angela had cheated. Her ovaries were intact, and the testicles wouldn’t produce hormones - Angela was happy with the ones she had. She grasped her testicles in her hand, and gasped softly. There was sensation there.

     Angela laid back on her bed, cradling her new cock in her right hand and breathing deeply. She’d never been with someone who had a cock, but she’d seen enough in videos, read enough in stories. She took it in her hand, pumping softly and biting her lip. It felt a bit odd, to be stiffening instead of getting wet, but she leaned back, throwing herself into it, staring down at her new cock, her massive breasts that trembled with each pump. It didn’t take long for her to get fully hard, and Angela stopped pumping, staring down at her cock. Twenty one centimeters, the part of her mind that had learned to measure for surgical incisions said. She could see her pulse, her cock shifting with each rapid beat of her heart.

     Grinning to herself, Angela grabbed her phone from her nightstand. She snapped a dozen pictures, a few of her cock, a few more showing it along with her chest, and one full body shot with her smiling face along with her tits and shaft.

    Satisfied, Angel slid her phone aside, and returned her attention to her cock. She gripped it in her hand, pulling down to let her tip poke free of her foreskin. Angela had never wanted to be with someone with a cock, but...she loved having it now that she did.

     Angela laid back, closing her eyes and pumping her cock rapidly, her shaft fully hard - the texture was odd, and she felt pleasure building up. She gasped - this was new, and she shuddered, realizing she’d barely taken a minute. Angela thought about edging, but by the time she could’ve made a decision, the pleasure tightened in her new balls, and Angela came.

     Hot, sticky streaks of cum spurt out of Angela’s cock, and she felt it hit her stomach, chest, and face. One spurt got that far, and she shuddered, the rest dripping out of her cock and onto her belly. Slowly, gasping, Angela rested and enjoyed the pleasure.

     The afterglow didn’t last as long as she was used to, and Angela reached up, wiping cum from her face with her finger before wrapping her lips around it and licking it clean.

     Salty, she thought, wiping the rest off her face and into her mouth before swallowing. She opened her eyes, looking down at her chest - she was so pale the cum hardly stood out against her skin, but she could see it. Angela leaned down, licking her breast clean, suckling on her own stiff nipple.

     This is nice, Angela thought. She wondered if...

     Only one way to find out, Angela realized, as she reached for her phone.

**Author's Note:**

> If the mood strikes me I'll be adding further chapters. If you have something in particular you want to see, feel free to comment with what you want!


End file.
